villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Connie DiMico
Connie DiMico (or Connie D'Amico in some episodes) is the most popular girl and the head of the cheerleading squad of James Woods Regional High School. She is voiced by Fairuza Balk in her debut episode, Let's Go To the Hop, and Lisa Wilhoit in later episodes. Biography Connie is the captain of the James Woods Regional High School cheerleading squad, the same school attended by Meg and Chris Griffin. She has numerous friends amongst the socially powerful student body and is mostly seen with her closest friends: Gina, Scott, and Doug. Portrayed as being mean, cruel, and possibly spoiled as she is attractive, Connie is well reputated as the meanest female bully of her class and generally bullies unpopular students, with Meg being her most frequent victim. The Griffins have also taken up for Meg on these occasions. In the episode Let's Go to the Hop, Peter, while disguised as "Lando Griffin" was fooled into going to the Winter Snowball with Connie, however dumped her in front of everyone for Meg. She has done toad, but was impressed with Peter (as Lando) who got her and other students to quit. In the episode And the Wiener is..., Connie publicly humiliated Meg at her Birthday Party, persuading Lois to send Quagmire over for his own fun. In the episode Barely Legal, Brian (who is incredibly drunk) comments harshly to Connie and tells her his views on her behaviour (then tells her the reason why she teases Meg is to avoid the fact that she will end up as a "chalky-skinned burlap sack" nobody, not even her stepfather will want, causing her to run away crying). Briefly in the Peter's Daughter, Connie confronts Meg and makes a fat joke, this endues Peter to brutally smash her head into a fire extinguisher, severely bruising and uglifying Connie, but in typical Family Guy "reset button" fashion, Connie is fully healed and back to her pretty self in future episodes. In McStroke, Stewie tricks Connie into dating him only for her to find out he's a baby. Stewie yells out to the school that Connie made out with a baby, leaving everyone to think she's a pedophile; she is last seen getting arrested for this. In "Stew-Roids" she dates Chris briefly. Originally this is a challenge she takes on to make him popular, but she soon develops true feeling for him and is fully willing to give her popularity for him and shows she is willing to change and embrace some new morals, possibly because she has been given true love towards her for the first time in her life. Later, Chris becomes egotistical from his newfound popularity and dumps her to gain a variety of girls, causing her to lose her popularity for a short time. It is possible that she still likes him, although this relationship is never mentioned again. She has dated all three of the human male Griffins, Stewie in McStroke, Peter in Let's Go to the Hop, and Chris in Stew-Roids. Also in Stew-Roids, Peter had a strong attraction to Connie, and when she gets knocked unconscious by Chris and two other girls Peter says "Oh, Connie's hurt, I'd best lie on top of her to keep her warm." much to the disapproval of the party guests, only for him to break the fourth wall and say "What are you looking at? It's a cartoon!" in "Dial Meg for Murder", Meg finally gets revenge on Connie, along with her friends by whacking her with a sack of unopened soda cans. After that Meg French kisses her. In ''Leggo My Meg O, ''Connie is picked as the captain for a dodgeball team during the girl's gym class and picks everyone for the team except Meg and she and the other girls then ruthlessly pelt Meg with dodgeballs. In the Italian version of Family Guy, Connie DiMico is spelled Connie D'Amico, in order to make Family Guy names more local, although it is apparent Connie is Italian-American. Appearance Connie is a blonde girl of Meg's age with red lips. From her debut appearance up until the seventh season, her usual attire was a black short-sleeved top, red pants, and black Mary Jane shoes. As of "Stew-Roids, her top is purple and her shoes are white. Her shoes appear to have gone back to being black in the episode "Trading Places", only to return back to being white in the episode "The Peter Principal". Relationships Friends *Gina (Light brown hair (dark brown in her first two appearances), light blue tanktop (orange in her first appearance), blue jeans, and white shoes; formerly yellow tanktop, brown, striped pants, and brown shoes) - Best friend and fellow cheerleader *Scott the Jock (Red baseball cap worn backwards, dark brown hair, James Woods High team jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, and light silver-gray tennis shoes; "And the Wiener Is...": Blue baseball cap worn backwards, biege hair, James Woods High team jacket, green jeans, and red and white sneakers) - Close friend and crony *Doug the Jock (African American (though inexplicably white in "And the Wiener Is..."), flat black hair, James Woods High team jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes)- Close friend and crony *Many other cheerleaders, jocks, and other socially-powerful James Woods Regional High School students Enemies *Meg Griffin - Archenemy and favorite victim of bullying *Any other James Woods High student who isn't popular *Chris Griffin - Former Boyfriend *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin - Victim Of Bullying *Stewie Griffin - Former Boyfriend *Brian Griffin Gallery Images 1010781_553671841401387_7145364567161237058_n.jpg 10309705_553671748068063_1904567945442382111_n.jpg 10698545_553671591401412_4337549838423087612_n.jpg familyguy-s06e08285acx1929-mcstroke5b280222632910-47-395d.jpg Family-Guy-Season-9-Episode-13-32-4b6a.jpg|Connie and her friends Connie-sexywitch.png|Sexy Witch Connie 5F706844-597B-46AC-8E68-EE07A357E433.png 7796B56B-BF5D-4F5B-BBA0-92427B39C51A.png Family-Guy-Season-15-Episode-18-4-8863.jpg 4ts9tnd8a8xz.jpg Navigation Category:Female Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Amoral Category:Hero's Lover Category:Traitor Category:Rivals Category:Delusional Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Xenophobes Category:Provoker Category:Weaklings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Thugs Category:Egotist Category:Dimwits Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Insecure Category:Perverts